


Argument

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arguing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi have an argument and Kimi finds it hard to stay away or stay mad at his Beta.





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592969) by [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead). 



> Based on some adorable as hell Sterek tags and Robothead's amazing series :3

It’s been five hours, six minutes and thirty three seconds since their argument and Kimi couldn’t stand it any more. Valtteri had warned him to give Sebastian some time to cool down but Kimi just couldn’t, no wouldn’t, wait. He needed to see his Mate.

The argument itself was over Fernando stirring trouble up. The Alpha decided to have some fun teasing Max over the fact he had collided with Sebastian during the race. Max had almost tried to challenge the Alpha but Kimi had pulled him back, urging him to go back to the hotel with Valtteri. Sebastian however had suggested to Kimi that he should go and teach Fernando a lesson, but Kimi had disagreed. Kimi knew having a fight with another Pack in the Paddock would just bring further trouble, but Sebastian believed he knew better and it had lead to Sebastian angrily storming away.

It was now why Kimi was outside Sebastian’s house in the pouring down rain. The German had flat out refused to go back to the Den, prefering to go back to his own home to calm down a little. Kimi just wanted to talk to him. He needed him close. The Bond did not like this separation.

Sebastian meanwhile was struggling too. He was trying to block out the need he felt to just run across the lake and back to his Alpha, every instinct demanded he’d return to him. But he just couldn’t. Sebastian couldn’t stand any member of the Pack being intimidated by Fernando. He’d spent long enough being bullied by the Spaniard himself that he didn’t want that for Max. He knew Kimi was right, however, that threatening Fernando would lead to hell for the Pack as a whole, but he still didn’t like sitting on the sidelines while Fernando goaded Max to attack him. It wasn’t right. He was Co-Alpha to Kimi’s Pack, he should have more say in Pack matters. All he wanted was at least some form of revenge for the young Wolf.

As he sits there mulling over these words he feels a pull in their bond and he frowns, looking out towards the open window in the bedroom. He could hear the sound of the pouring rain and quiet whines.

Moving over to the window he lets out a soft surprised noise at Kimi standing below him, completely soaked through and looking miserable. Sebastian utters a small sigh and murmurs softly, “get up here.”

Within seconds the Alpha has scrambled up into the room, lightly moving through the window and pulling Sebastian into his arms, nuzzling him comfortingly. Sebastian gives a startled yelp at how cold and wet he is but nuzzles him back soothingly and murmurs to him, “you need a shower. After we can cuddle yeah?”

Kimi just nods, pressing close despite the sodden clothing and Sebastian just sighs and kisses the top of his head, affectionately murmuring “Idiot” at him.

* * *

Once Kimi’s had a shower and he’s dressed in some of Sebastian’s clean clothing, they get comfortable together on the bed and the Alpha contently settles in Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian has his arms wrapped around him and he’s lightly nuzzling and kissing his head as Kimi contently runs his nose along his neck, scenting him quietly. The two had missed each other, even if they don’t say it.

Sebastian lets out a soft sound of contentment and looks down at Kimi. “I’m sorry.” He whispers softly, nudging Kimi’s head up for a kiss.

The Alpha merely makes a soft sound and kisses him back, pulling away to look at his Mate. “I knew you were upset, I know you wanted me to do more but I don’t trust him. It could have been a trap.”

“I know. I know.” Sebastian sighs softly, looking at him. “But I don’t want Max to be his next target.”

Kimi nods gently, nuzzling his nose. “I promise you I will solve this, okay? But we need to go about it another way.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Sebastian says softly, moving in for more nuzzles and kisses, feeling happier now the Finn was back in his arms.

Kimi goes back to his scenting after a while, feeling comforted by having his Mate so close to him. And Sebastian tilts his head further for him, letting him douse him in his scent. It feels good for the both of them, establishing their bond. Their content and happiness clear.

Kimi pulls away satisfied after a while and Sebastian quietly scents him back, pressing kisses to his neck. “So...I missed you. How about we spend some time together before we go back to the Pack?”

Kimi’s grin and the subtle flash of his eyes is all the answer Sebastian needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
